"Compose the picture" puzzles, such as jigsaw puzzles, are popular types of puzzles. Traditionally, these type of puzzles involve dividing an image into a grid pattern of several similarly-sized fragments or pieces. The pieces are then randomly mixed up. In this mixed up state, the image is not easily recognized. Once the player recognizes the image, the puzzle becomes easier to solve. A player solves the puzzle by repositioning the pieces to reconstruct the image.
This type of "compose the picture" puzzle can be implemented in a paper or board format and on the computer. In one computerized implementation of a "compose the picture" puzzle, the player repeatedly swaps the position of two pieces on the grid until the image is accurately represented to the player. When the two pieces are swapped, the computer is able to display a new configuration of the pieces to the player.
In another computerized implementation of the "compose the picture" puzzle, a single piece is be left out of the grid so that a piece may be shifted to an empty position within the grid. The player repeatedly shifts different pieces of the puzzle until the image is accurately represented to the player.
With these kind of computerized "compose the picture" puzzles, there is a need to shorten the time to recognize the overall image and solve the puzzle. Players may become disenchanted with a challenging computerized puzzle if it takes too long to solve the puzzle. Players may not have a long period of time to spend playing the puzzle in order to reach a solution. Shortening the time it takes for a player to recognize the overall image is especially needed in the realm of on-line gaming. In on-line gaming, games may be played over data networks, such as the Internet or the World Wide Web. One way of shortening the playing time needed to solve the puzzle is to reduce the number of pieces in the puzzle. By shortening the time needed to solve a challenging puzzle, time-based on-line charges and the use of computer resources may be minimized.
However, the need to shorten the playing period for a puzzle must be balanced with the need to maintain an adequate level of pleasure and challenge when playing the puzzle. Shortening the playing time can make the puzzle too simple for many players. In other words, players may lose interest in a game that takes an extremely short amount of time to play.
Therefore, there is a need for a system for composing an image within a computerized "compose the picture" puzzle (1) which can be played in a relatively short period of time while still providing an intriguing challenge to the player, (2) which is visually stimulating for the player, (3) which allows the player to recognize the image from distorted fragments of the puzzle, and (4) which uses a grid of cells or positions for the fragments which is non-uniform.